Tyler Burkhalter
Tyler Chadwick Burkhalter (b. December 24, 1988) is a former contestant on Endurance 2. He competed alongside his partner, Michelle Durand, as the Orange Team. Endurance Tyler was one of the 14 contestants that made it through the Right to Stay. In the partner selection, like all the other males in the competition, he wanted Jacquelynn for a partner, while some girls wanted him as a partner. However, he caught the Orange ball, and was partnered with Michelle. He was quite disappointed, saying that he and Michelle were polar opposites, so he wasn't sure how well they would compete together. In Tower of Power, Orange aligned itself with Purple, Red, and Scooter against Green, Yellow, and Brown. In the mission, Tyler was shown trying to direct Michelle during the swimming part of the challenge, which she struggled with and put Orange further behind. Afterwards, Tyler was shown to be really homesick, and wanted to go up to the Temple of Fate, which Green accepted, sending Orange alongside the Gray Team. However, Orange survived in three rounds, and came back. The next day, the remaining teams received Gray's note, one part which states, "Send Tyler home!" because of his homesickness. Afterwards, Michelle lamented about Tyler to Annie, while Tyler commented how clueless and hopeless Michelle was as a partner. In the mission that followed, Orange was the second team eliminated from the game by the Green Team; afterwards, he mentioned how Michelle claimed she was a good softball player, but pointed back to when she said she was a good swimmer, so that didn't work out. Out on on the Cove, the Purple Team gave the Orange Team the Samadhi--an extra ball to control in the next Temple Mission. Green won the following mission and once again sent Orange to temple, this time against Red. Orange managed to win in 2 rounds and thus still remained in the game. Quotes *"If I had my way... I would vote myself off right now." *"Dude, I hate my partner. She was drinking water and she was like "Is this a real coconut?" WHO CARES?! She's stupid..." *"...because red is the color of love..." Post Endurance Tyler is currently pursuing a career as an actor. He has appeared in various commercials and print ads. Trivia *Competed despite needing daily insulin shots. *According to Tyler in an interview on the endurance dk proboards, contestants were paid about $60 a day for the two and half weeks of shooting, even if they were eliminated before filming ended. He claim this was in part of the reason he wanted to be eliminated early since, in addition to the pay, he basically would have been on vacation with his guardian during that time which would have been paid by the production crew. Production allegedly threatened to make him sit in the confessional booth during filming parts if he kept talking about the money to the other contestants. Gallery External Links * Tyler Burkhalter at Facebook * Tyler Burkhalter at the IMDb * SnakeBattalion at Twitter Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:E2 contestants Category:Orange Team Category:Final Four Category:Final Three Category:Actors Category:Contestants from Florida